


Anniversary

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M, right at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: Roy’s gift to Tim on their anniversary is dinner at a nice restaurant. Tim’s idea of a gift… Well. Roy enjoys it.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 2012.

Tim sighs and rolls his eyes, “Roy, is this necessary?”

“It’s our anniversary, babe. So I wanted to do something special,” Roy grins and takes a bite of his steak.

“I understand that… But,” Tim brushes a lock of hair behind his ear, “Even if we just spent the night at home, it would be enough. Because we’d be together.” His light blush is absolutely adorable.

Roy’s grin grows impossibly wider, “I love you, Tim.”

Tim smiles softly and looks up at him from behind long lashes, “I love you, too.”

_

They leave the restaurant soon after, spending some time just walking back to their home. They hold hands and chat and it’s wonderful.

When they arrive, Tim sits Roy down on the end of the bed and tells him, “Don’t move, okay? I have a present for you.”

Roy agreed, but 10 minutes later he starts to get a bit twitchy. He can here Tim softly moving around in the bathroom, so he’s not really worried, but he is getting really curious.

Suddenly the door opens and Tim’s head peeks out. “Close your eyes.”

“What?” Roy raises an eyebrow. Tim gives him a look and he sighs, closing his eyes.

He hears the door open more and the soft steps of Tim’s feet against the carpet. Slim hands slide onto his shoulders and Tim’s knees bump his. His voice is soft and shy when he speaks, “Okay, you can look now.”

Roy’s eyes open.

Then widen.

“This…” Roy stutters, mouth opening and closing.

“H-Happy Anniversary, Roy.” Tim’s blush is distracting, but his outfit is even more so.

A white, thin, see-through camisole, something like you’d see on a woman but this was obviously adjusted for a man to wear. Roy had to use a lot of his will power to not start licking and sucking on perky nipples through the fabric. The flowy material led his eyes straight down to the panties. White, with a little red bow.

Roy groans deeply. “God damn…” Tim’s mouth opens in question, but only lets out a squeak as Roy pulls him down to straddle his lover’s lap. “You’re gorgeous, little bird.”

The kiss is hot and messy, and Roy knows he’s really going to enjoy this night.


End file.
